Sacrificio de una amiga
by KuroPoniko
Summary: ¿Te has imaginado un final en el que Mary y Garry escaparan pero Ib no?


**HOLA LECTORES DE FICS, LES PRESENTO MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESTA VEZ DEL JUEGO RPG DE HORROR IB, ESTE FIC LO BASE EN UNA PREGUNTA QUE HE TENIDO Y EN TUMBLR TAMBIEN ALGUIEN SE LO HA PREGUNTADO, LA VERDAD, MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA ESTO ME PUSE ALGO SENTIMENTAL, IMAGINARSE UN FINAL ASI ME DIO MUCHO SENTIMIENTO, PERO EN FIN, AQUÍ LOS DEJO, POR FAVOR, DISFRUTEN.**

Después de tanto vagar en esa aterradora galería extraña, siendo perseguidos por varias pinturas y estatuas, junto a la pintura de una niña loca que no dudaba en pintarse de rojo por salir de ese infierno, Ib y Garry mientras deseaban poder salir de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas lograron llegar al refugio de la hermosa niña loca de nombre Mary.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Garry-No lo sé- respondió Ib-De cualquier forma….mira, hay algo ahí en el fondo-exclamo el hombre de cabellera purpura señalando hacia el fondo. La pequeña castaña junto a su alto amigo decidieron ir al fondo de la habitación a investigar, cuando en ese momento llego Mary

-**¿**Eh?** ¿Cómo** habéis llegado hasta aquí?-dijo la niña de la pintura, con escuchar esa voz la piel de Ib y Garry enchino.

-¡LARGO!-grito en tono enfadado Mary-espera….-dijo Garry todo espantado sin poder completar la frase, el miedo se estaba apoderando de el junto a la de Ib-¡MARCHAOS! ¡AHOOORAAAA!-grito en tono aún más fuerte y enfadado la rubia, en ese momento la habitación se tensiono llenando de pánico a Ib y Garry.

En ese momento la pequeña rubia saco un cuchillo y comenzó a correr hacia ellos, provocando que estos del terror fueran corriendo a la pintura, cuando estaba a punto de atraparlos estos lograron esquivarla y correr de nuevo por donde entraron.

Ya con la llave en sus manos se fueron corriendo a la salida, siendo perseguidos por una Mary toda enfadada, lograron ir a otra parte de la galería, como la inicial de todo pero en tonos oscuros.

-¡RAPIDO IB, HA DE SER POR AQUÍ!-exclamo Garry en tono medio asustado, intentaba parecer valiente para que la pequeña castaña no se aterrara, pero en esa situación no podía mantenerse en calma. De repente, llegaron a la pintura, la pintura que los atrapo en ese infierno, cuando llega la rubia psicópata, respirando fuerte del cansancio de tanto correr, cambio su expresión de enfado a una sonrisa maniaca

-Así que….los atrape-dijo Mary soltando una risilla, el hombre alto se enfadó y le grito-¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?!Solo queremos salir de aquí, ¡¿En serio ese fue nuestro crimen?!-la rubia volvió a su tono enfadado, a las palabras del alto respondió-¡Yo también quiero salir, ser libre! Pero mi realidad, ¡Mi estado de ser una pintura! ¡¿Te asusto verdad Garry?! ¡¿Solo por no ser humana cambiaste tu opinión de llevarme con ustedes, fuera de aquí?!-le grito ahora llorando-Se feliz-le dijo Ib a Mary, haciendo que Mary y Garry pusieran cara de confusión, la castaña metió la mano en el bolsillo de su amigo sacando así el mechero que este llevaba en el bolsillo, levanto la rosa roja junto al mechero-Ib, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamo el alto asustado.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos-comenzó a llorar Ib prendiendo el mechero y con este su rosa-¡IB!-gritaron Mary y Garry todos sorprendidos y espantados-Escapen sin mi…. ¡y sean felices por favor!-grito la castaña llorando, cuando finalmente la rosa se convirtió en cenizas, la pequeña Ib dejo de respirar.

Mary y Garry, al ver esa escena, al ver como su amiga partió de este mundo, ellos no dudaron en romper en llanto-¡¿Por qué Ib?! ¡¿POOORQUEEEE?!-grito Garry llorando como nunca, después de eso, Mary lo supo-…Solo…dos…-dijo Mary mirando al suelo-¿Uh?-dijo el intentando calmarse-Cuando nos separamos de ti, le pregunte a Ib, que pasaría si solo dos de nosotros pudiesen salir, ella me respondió que…ella se quedaría….aquí-al escuchar eso, Garry no pudo evitar volver a llorar, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras esta también estaba sufriendo-pero…¿Por qué?, ella…ella debía continuar…ser feliz….tenía una larga vida por delante…¿en serio por no…nosotros….ella hizo esto?-Decía triste Garry-Fue una gran amiga-le respondió Mary intentando calmarse, volteo a Ib, su cuerpo yacía tirado en el suelo, junto al tallo de la que una vez fue la más hermosa rosa roja que jamás habían visto junto a un montón de cenizas….la rubia quito la cabeza del hombre de cabellera morada, se acercó al cuerpo de su difunta amiga y tomo el pañuelo que la castaña tenía en un bolsillo-¿Q…que haces?-pregunto Garry intentando calmarse-Un recuerdo, con esto, su memoria prevalecerá en nuestras vida-respondió Mary un tanto triste mientras levantaba el pañuelo con el escrito del nombre de Ib, Garry lo tomo.

-Ib quiso que….salgamos…y eso haremos-dijo ya calmándose el chico, la niña asintió con la cabeza. El marco del cuadro desapareció, ya podían salir, mientras atravesaban esa pintura voltearon al cuerpo de su amiga con mucho dolor-Hasta luego…Ib-dijo Garry antes de finalmente salir de ahí.

-¿eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo hace poco?-dijo un Garry confuso, el cual solo se dirigió a donde una niña rubia que miraba muy atenta a una de las pinturas-¿Qué ves?-le pregunto un Garry curioso-Una pintura, se llama ¨Sacrificio de una amiga¨, está muy bien detallado, y la niña de esta pintura está muy bonita-dijo la rubia sonriendo-si…es tan hermosa…-dijo el alto mirando a la pintura-Ib, eres tan hermosa-ambos tuvieron caras de confundidos-¿Ib? ¿Se parece a la de la pintura o algo así?-pregunto Mary-No lo sé, no sé quién es Ib… ¿Por qué mencione ese nombre?-se preguntó a si mismo Garry metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos….de repente.

-¿Un pañuelo?-exclamo el alto mientras sacaba el pañuelo-¿desde cuándo lo….?-no pudo completar la pregunta por que comenzó a recordar, la rubia también comenzó a recordar...

-Ib… ¿en serio te convertiste en….una pintura?-dijo Mary con los ojos cristalizados, y también a Garry se le cristalizaron- ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!-gritaron ambos antes de romper en llanto, el dolor que sentían era tan intenso, la gente los miraba con cara de rareza, los tomaban por locos, pero si hubiesen vivido lo mismo que ellos, entenderían.

**Y ESO FUE TODO, LA VERDAD, ME DIO MUCHA PENA IMAGINARME UN FINAL EN EL QUE PUDIERAN TODOS SALIR MENOS IB, POR ESO ME SENTI MAL MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA SE PODRIA DECIR…PERO BUENO, SOLO ES UNA SUPOSICION MIA DE COMO SERIA, YA USTEDES DECIDEN SI LES GUSTO O PUEDEN IMAGINARSE OTRO JUNTO A MAS COSAS, ASI QUE HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC.**


End file.
